Croton-Harmon High School
Croton-Harmon High School Chapter Information Member List '''Below is a roster of currently active members within the Croton-Harmon High School Chapter''' *'''[[User:Amanda Magnusson|Amanda Magnusson]] | Chapter [[Student Advisor]]''' *'''[[User:Marissa Gurka|Marissa Gurka]] | Chapter [[Administrative Assistant]]''' *'''[[User:Grant Aarons|Grant Aarons]] | Chapter [[President]]''' *'''[[User:Taylor Vogt|Taylor Vogt]] | Chapter [[Executive Vice President]]''' *'''[[User:Sade West|Sade West]] | Chapter [[Vice President of Program of Work]]''' *'''[[User:Nicole Goldberg|Nicole Goldberg]] | Chapter [[Secretary]]''' *'''[[User:Mary Kate Ricciardi|Mary Kate Ricciardi]] | Chapter [[Treasurer]]''' *'''[[User:Ashley Gurka|Ashley Gurka]] | Chapter [[Reporter]]''' *'''[[User:Pat O'Leary|Pat O'Leary]] | Chapter [[Historian]]''' *'''[[User:Johnathon Chin|John Chin]] | Chapter [[Parliamentarian]]''' *'''[[User:Julia Ledee|Julia Ledee]] | Chapter [[Public Relations Chair]]''' *'''[[User:Nick Mainiero|Nick Maniero]] | Chapter [[Membership Committee Chair]]''' *'''[[User:John August|Jack August]] | Chapter [[Finance and Fund Raising Chair]]''' *'''[[User:Winsor Aldeborgh|Windy Aldeborgh]] | Chapter [[Community Service Chair]]''' *'''[[User:Casey Schulze|Casey Schulze]] | Chapter [[Spirit and Unity Chair]]''' *'''[[User:Sam Ettenberg|Sam Ettenberg]] | [[General Member]]''' *'''[[User:Ashley Gurka|Ashley Gurka]] | [[General Member]]''' *'''[[User:Joe Murphy|Joe Murphy]] | [[General Member]]''' *'''[[User:Michael Mianti|Michael Mianti]] | [[General Member]]''' *'''[[User:Johnathan Harvey|Jonathan Harvey]] | [[General Member]]''' *'''[[User:Stephanie Bartzick|Stephanie Bartzick]] | [[General Member]]''' *'''[[User:Anastasia Forzaglia|Stasi Forzaglia]] | [[General Member]]''' *'''[[User:Nadime Azizi|Nadime Azizi]] | [[General Member]]''' *'''[[User:Elayna Kolbrenner|Elayna Kolbrenner]] | [[General Member]]''' *'''[[User:Romy Chinich|Romy Chinich]] | [[General Member]]''' *'''[[User:Dan Potts|Dan Potts]] | [[General Member]]''' *'''[[User:Blas Cherry|Blas Cherry]] | [[General Member]]''' *'''[[User:Susie Garidner|Susie Garidner]] | [[General Member]]''' *'''[[User:Vinny Patalano|Vinny Patalano]] | [[General Member]]''' *'''[[User:Meredith Vasta|Meredith Vasta]] | [[General Member]]''' *'''[[User:Sarah Swanson|Sarah Swanson]] | [[General Member]]''' *'''[[User:James DiChiara|James DiChiara]] | [[General Member]]''' Chapter History The Croton-Harmon FBLA chapter was the brain child of their advisor, [[Lou Nardone]], who had began the program in 2005 as a pilot club; a deal made with the board of education to see how FBLA operates and it's potential within the school system. Beginning with only five members in the very beginning, the chapters membership exploded within a few months; sky rocketing nearly 500%. Needless to say, the chapter was a smashing success, exceeding all expectations made by the board earlier that year. In September of 2006 the chapter was officially recognized by the Board of Education. The chapter has returned again in the 2007-2008 FBLA year, still as strong as ever. Current Chapter Activity *Mentoring and assisting the middle school chapter. *Attending both State and National Conferences. *Chapter-wide Movie Nights. Chapter Fundraising and Community Service *Selling of Otis Spunkmeyer cookies during school lunch periods for 50 cents each. *Car Washes held in front of the school. *Community Internet & Technology Days. *Community Movie Night. *March of Dimes Campaign. *Thomas D. Fitzgerald III Memorial Walk & the creation of the organizations website. *Bake Sales. *Popcorn Sales during lunch periods. *School Beautification. *Midnight Runs. Future Chapter Plans *Increase local membership. *Plan district gatherings. *Outreach to a wider area for community events, i.e. advertising in local papers. Chapter Awards and Recognition District Awards and Recognition * First Place Battle of the Chapters * Second Place Coin Challenge State Leadership Conference Awards and Recognition * Fifth Place [[User:Taylor Vogt|Taylor Vogt]] [[Computer Concepts]] National Leadership Conference Awards and Recognition Previous Years [[Croton-Harmon High School 2007|2007]]=